


see any cute stoners out there?

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: ________ has joined the chat [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Texting, mentions of marijuana, text fic, we are talkin' abt connor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: SincerelyMeme: is emo nite gonna be like a problem or something





	see any cute stoners out there?

**Author's Note:**

> Short one!  
> Just so I can figure out what the fuck I'm doing smh

**_7/22/17_ **

**SincerelyMeme created** **_moral support_ ** **chat**

 **SincerelyMeme added** **_Acorn, Bee, DefinitelyHigh_ ** **and** **_DenimStars_ **

 

SincerelyMeme: alright hoes

SincerelyMeme: hit me w the statistics abt plane crashes

Bee: Plane crashes?

Bee: The odds are 11Mil to 1 that you’ll die in one  
Is that what you meant?

SincerelyMeme: yeah thanks

SincerelyMeme: fucking sEE @Acorn DO YOU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Acorn: I know!

Acorn: I know!!!!!

Acorn: BUT JUST THINK ABOUT IT

Acorn: THERE’S SO MUCH THAT CAN GO WRONG

SincerelyMeme: Babe, it’ll be fine

DefinitelyHigh: ive gone on more flights than I can remember, trust me you’ll be fine

Acorn: I’m still anxious as all hell

DenimStars: just try to focus on something else!!

Acorn: I can try, but then I’ll remember why I’m focusing on the thing, and then I’ll remember WHY I shouldn’t be thinking about it - and then I’ll start thinking about it! And then I’ll start panicking and then it never ends well

Acorn: And everyone’s like “Just breathe!” but how do I tell them that I’m doing that TOO MUCH and like I feel like I’m going to pass out because I’m anxious and I’m breathing too hard omg.

Acorn: I’m going to take my anxiety medication I’ll brb

Acorn: Could we do a joint phone call? Im shaking and I think it would help

SincerelyMeme: Oh!!! Good Idea Evan!

Acorn: thank you jared

DenimStars: im good for it! Just making lunch so I’d rather be hands free anyway

DefinitelyHigh: I’m outside but yeah

Bee: Then let’s do it!

 

 **SincerelyMeme deleted the** **_moral support_ ** **chat**

 

**7/30/17**

**DenimStars created** **_I Need The 411_ ** **chat**

 **DenimStars added** **_Acorn, SincerelyMeme, Bee_ ** **and** **_DefinitelyHigh_ **

  


DenimStars: Alright

DenimStars: i gotta know

DenimStars: @Acorn how is it going????????????? We’ve barely heard from you??????????

Acorn: Oh!

Acorn: I’m sorry, I’ve just been busy? Like, we went out to eat the first night, and then Dad’s just been trying to spend time with me? I haven’t been able to talk much

DefinitelyHigh: *at all

Acorn: I’m sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DefinitelyHigh: its Fine Hansen holy shit

Bee: Evan, how is your family?

Acorn: Oh! They’re good. I think. They haven’t told me otherwise? They seem okay.

Ty’s still Ty, except he doesn’t like that kind of music anymore. Says he’s grown out of it?

Connie’s still little and she likes playing with my hair. She says it looks like a Disney prince’s because it’s blond. She doesn’t get to play with blond hair a lot so she was excited. She pulls a little too hard, though.

DenimStars: Aaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

SincerelyMeme: no, yeah, i agree

SincerelyMeme: i shoulda came i want to see that in person

Acorn: Lol

SincerelyMeme: any stud stoners over there??

Acorn: nkbnfdgjdgjhsdhadfftjjkfgdklgmjn

Acorn: I haven’t Looked

SincerelyMeme: [laughing crying emoji]

Acorn: But other than everything, it’s going better than I thought it would

Bee: That’s good! I’m glad for you!

Acorn: Thank you!!

Acorn: How are you guys?

DenimStars: con and i are packing for the trip up there this weekend.

DenimStars: I think that it’ll be fun but connor keeps draggin his feet and whining like a little fucking bitch

DefinitelyHigh: if you care so much why dont you pack for me hUH

DenimStars: if i do i’ll pack you only purple things and then forgo all of your underwear.

DefinitelyHigh: bitch

DenimStars: :shrugs: do it yourself you little fuck

DefinitelyHigh: im gettin this close to just not coming

DenimStars: then??????????????

DenimStars: dont come????????

DenimStars: it’ll be a lot more pleasant TBH

DefinitelyHigh: [eyeroll emoji] Fuck you Zoe

DenimStars: fuck you!

SincerelyMeme: jesus

SincerelyMeme: what gotten into you guys why the sudden up in arms

DenimStars: con keeps trying to get out of going

Acorn: Why?

DenimStars: Ooh yeah Connor tell everyone why you don’t wanna go.

DefinitelyHigh: fuck you all

 

 **_DefinitelyHigh_ ** **left the** **_I Need The 411_ ** **chat**

 

DenimStars: sorry for him guys

Acorn: It’s fine.

 

**SincerelyMeme added DenimStars to a private message**

SincerelyMeme: so tell me

SincerelyMeme: is emo nite gonna be like a problem or something

DenimStars: He shouldnt be  
Too much more and im just gonna fuckin come by myslef

SincerelyMeme: what’s his malfunction - why doesn't he want to come and hang out?

SincerelyMeme: he have a gf/bf up there or smthn

SincerelyMeme: *gasp* is he dealing drugs and cant be away from the business too long??

DenimStars: yeah nope no bf/gf

DenimStars: ‘n while he doesn’t Sell drugs he certainly smokes them

SincerelyMeme: [wide eyed emoji] oooohhhhhhhhh

SincerelyMeme: That’s illegal here

DenimStars: maybe he just doesn’t wanna leave his Stash @ our parent’s house

SincerelyMeme: so our lil buddy Con man is a stoner? Man maybe He shouldve went w evan

DenimStars: nah he prolly shouldntve

DenimStars: anyway ill talk him down and get his ass packed

DenimStars: hopefully it wont be any more of a problem

SincerelyMeme: [crossed fingers emoji] i don’t want drama

DenimStars: me neither tbh

DenimStars: just gonna cut loose before the semester starts.

SincerelyMeme: welp

SincerelyMeme: look forward to it

DenimStars: *bisexual finger guns*

 

**DenimStars left the private message**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't necessarily like this chapter, but oh well?
> 
> I hope  _you guys_ liked it!!
> 
> Thanks to mathsgeek314 who helped me out a lot w/ this chapter!! smh. I put the wrong username down on accident. My apologies!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll prolly be back really soon because I wrote like, a legit oneshot to accompany this. It's... _mature_ so.
> 
> im rlly excited to share it with you all!!
> 
> Please drop me a comment! I love them a lot lmao
> 
> I'm on tumblr @peanutbutterandbitter!


End file.
